The Morgans
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: This is a spin off of sorts Baby Lila in the future in 2006, and Jason left Sam after she was shot just like in the show. Everything happens the day/night Elizabeth showed up on Jason's doorstep. Warning: not Elizabeth or Liason friendly, but it's not brutal just not nice towards her.


Author's Note: This is a "One and Done" story that I toyed with. A spin off of sorts Baby Lila in the future in 2006, and Jason left Sam after she was shot just like in the show. Everything happens the day/night Elizabeth showed up on Jason's doorstep.

Not knowing where she was going to go; Sam packed Lila's things up into the little suitcase. Sam knew that her daughter would not be allow to be in a house; where her new found mother acted like she was garbage under her shoe. For most of her life she had made it on her own without any help from anyone, and she had taken care of her brother Danny for years without the help of others.

"Sam, don't do this," came Alexis's voice making Sam look up as she zipped the suitcase closed.

"I'm not going to have my daughter think it's okay to treat people like that," Sam told Alexis as she picked up the suitcase.

"Lila and Kristina are playing... We can work on this," Alexis pleaded with her daughter.

"We can work on the fact that you think that I'm trash! I think not," Sam shook her head.

"Where will you go?" Alexis asked worried about her daughter and granddaughter.

"You didn't want me, so don't worry about us now," Sam walked passed Alexis heading to the living room.

As Sam got to the living room she spotted her little girl playing with Kristina.

"Sam," Alexis tried again.

"Doodle Bug," Sam called out as she watched her daughter turn to look her way.

"Mommy," Lila squealed as she got up and ran into her mom who scooped her up.

"I missed you today," Sam gave her daughter kisses on both cheeks.

"Where we going?" Lila asked seeing her Go bag.

"Well you are going on an adventure, and I'm going to take you somewhere to see someone," Sam told her with a fake smile.

"Daddy," Lila asked because she missed him very much.

"It's a surprise! I can't tell you until we get there," Sam replied as she hid what was going on inside of her.

"You got to tell Aunt Carly where I am cause she promised me a pretty dress like you," Lila smiled as she wanted to be just like her mom.

"Aunt Carly spoils you rotten, but I'll be sure to let her know. I got an ideal... Would you like Aunt Carly to take you to your surprise adventure," Sam asked as she got an ideal in her head.

"For real?" Lila asked wide eyed as Carly was her favorite aunt.

"Anything you want; except for ice cream. It's too late," Sam told her as she carried Lila out to her car.

"Okay," Lila sighed as her mom put her into the back and buckled her into her car seat.

After closing the back door Sam pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a number of someone she never expected to be her friend or best friend.

"Carly," Sam questioned as someone picked up on the other end.

"Sam what's going on?" Carly asked knowing something wasn't right.

"Could you meet me at Kelly's in the parking lot?" Sam asked not wanting everyone to know just yet.

"I can be there in ten minutes," Carly replied having an ideal of what was going, but she didn't want to really guess about it.

"I'll see you then, I've got Lila with me," Sam told her before hanging up.

With the cool breeze that made the night; a perfect Indian summer night for Sam and Lila. She left the windows of the car down as she waited for Carly to arrive because she had made it in less time than she had expected. Luckily Lila had fallen asleep on the ride over; which Sam was thankful for more than words could say. Spotting headlight Sam looked up to see Carly's car pull into the parking lot parking next to Sam before killing the engine.

"What's going on?" Carly asked getting out of the car.

"I was stupid! Alexis couldn't get past what she thought of me, so I packed Lila's Go bag up before leaving tonight," Sam whispered not wanting to wake Lila.

"You and Lila can come stay with me, or I can get you two a room at the Metro Court," Carly said in a soft voice as she spotted Lila sleeping.

"Thank you, but I need my own place," Sam shrugged knowing that it was the best thing for both her and Lila.

"What's the plan for tonight," Carly asked Sam the hard question.

"I want you to take her to Jason; she has been crying for him almost every night. She doesn't think I know, but I'm her mom so I know. Jason taught her how to think of others by example, but I wish she wouldn't hold it in until no one is around," Sam teared up knowing her daughter was hurting.

"I think she knows you both are hurting, and it is spilling over to your daughter. Yes, I know me and Sonny need to understand this too, but it's easier to tell someone else that's what their doing than listen to the same advise," Carly motioned with her hands as she talked in a whisper.

Slowly taking a breath Sam wanted to say this the right way, so she tried to find the right words as she looked at her friend.

"I want to go home with my daughter, and I don't mean go home to Alexis, Rick, and my sisters. My heart aches for my husband because a paper doesn't make or break a marriage," Sam stammered as her fingers twisted the gold band on her finger.

"Keep that faith alive because Lila is proof of faith and hope. Although Lila is biologically Sonny's daughter by blood; she is a product of yours and Jason's true love. I see so much of both of you in that little girl," Carly smiled as she reached out taking Sam by the hand.

"Will you take her to Jason for me?" Sam asked her directly this time.

"If you are sure about this," Carly double checked knowing Sam hadn't been away from Lila overnight since she came home from the hospital.

"This is what I have to do for my daughter because this isn't just about me and Jason. Lila needs her dad just as much if not more than I do," Sam stated more than questioned herself.

"Well it's about seven, so I guess I better get her and go," Carly pulled Sam into a hug as she spoke.

It still surprised Carly as she carried Lila into the elevator because she always felt as light as a feather compared to Michael and Morgan both. Quickly Carly pressed the button for the top floor, and the door slowly closed as she went to the back leaning against the wall. After the doors closed Carly felt like it was only seconds before the doors opened again, and she went to Jason's door knocking on it. Not long passed before Jason opened the door, and Carly brushed past him with a sleeping Lila in her arms. Without saying a word Carly took Lila upstairs to her bedroom tucking her into her bed; then she turned around heading strait back downstairs to deal with her best friend.

"Where's Sam?" Jason asked eyeing Carly.

"She asked me to drop Lila off for her because that little girl has been crying herself to sleep, Jason," Carly huffed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's not safe for them to be around me, and you have to take her back to her mother," Jason shook his head.

"No," Carly told him strait up.

"Her mother almost died because of me that night," Jason countered with her.

"Sam! Her mother's name is Sam! You can't say it because it hurts too much! This is eating you alive to be without your family," Carly growled almost as she spoke.

"I will survive as long as they are okay, but if any thing happen to them it would kill me," Jason started to tear up at the thought.

"You already almost lost Sam and Lila both almost four years ago. Sonny told me how you chose to give up the "Business" for them, but you can not walk away from them now for them with out damage. She doesn't cry in front of her mother because it's more important for her to protect her mother. A perfect life isn't in the cards for none of us, but you can give your family the best you have of yourself," Carly closed the distance between her and Jason taking him by the hand.

"Daddy," came a small voice making Jason and Carly look to see Lila standing on the stairs.

"What's up, Doodle Bug," Jason asked going over and picking up his daughter.

"When can Mommy and I come home to stay? I like our house better, and I don't want a Go bag," Lila whispered almost looking up at her dad.

That simple statement broke Jason's heart as he could see what his daughter was going through. It was hard knowing he had caused pain to the ones he was trying to protect from that exact thing.

"I'm going to go talk to mommy, and you're going to stay here with Aunt Carly," Jason said knowing what he had to do for his family.

"Can you read me a bedtime story first?" Lila asked batting her eyes at her daddy to get her way.

"One story, then I'm going to go find mommy," Jason agreed knowing he couldn't deny his little girl.

"Where The Red Fern Grows," Lila requested as Jason carried her up the stairs leaving Carly alone.

Riding around town Jason just knew where Sam would be without thinking twice about it because he knew her better than anyone else apart from Carly that is. As he pulled into a parking place at the Queen of Angels Church; Jason could remember that night so clearly even now. Their wedding with just the two of them and a priest. Not about to waste anymore time Jason ran into the church, and stopped just inside of the doors at the sight of Sam standing there at the front.

"Sam," Jason called out as he approached her slowly.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Sam questioned surprised to see him.

"Carly kicked me in the head so to speak, and our daughter reinforced what she was saying. I was hurting you and Lila out of fear, and that I had already almost lost you both before when our daughter was born. Everything I did was so wrong, and I did let Alexis get into my head. All this time I've been an idiot. You may never forgive me for all I did, and I might only ever be Lila's father if you let me," Jason closed the distance between them to a couple feet.

"I love you! All I ever wanted was to come home to you. You're my idiot alone," Sam teared up hoping this wasn't a dream; as she jumped into Jason's arms.

"Let's go home," Jason suggested softly.

"Carly is with Lila and she is asleep for the night," Sam asked not wanting to share just yet.

"Yes, she is," Jason answered Sam honestly.

"Let's go home in the morning," Sam countered wanting him to herself.

"Let me call Carly," Jason agreed with her quickly.

"Alright," Sam smiled as Jason pulled out his phone dialing Carly.

"Jason did you find her," Carly answered her phone.

"Yes, I found her," Jason started to say.

"Did she take your sorry butt back," Carly interjected cutting Jason off.

"Could you stay with Lila for the night," Jason answered her question with a question.

"Of course," Carly said hanging up on Jason; as there was a knock at the door.

Carly smiled as she went to the door opening it, but she frowned as Elizabeth stood in the doorway in front of her.

"Is Jason here?" Elizabeth asked in an almost whisper.

"Nope, he's with his wife right now, and they are working things out," Carly answered her a little sharply.

"Could you tell him I came by; I really need to talk to him about something," Elizabeth stammered as she tried to gain sympathy.

"I won't be telling Jason you came by because he has a family with Sam and Lila. My goddaughter is upstairs in her bed, and her parents are going to make their family work. I'll tell you what, turn your butt around right now because you will not come between this family," Carly stated to Elizabeth before slamming the door in her face.

With Elizabeth taken care of for the moment Carly went to the mantle picking up a picture of Jason and Sam bringing Lila home for the first time. She knew that Elizabeth was no longer a match for this family; now that they were finally back together like they belonged.


End file.
